


Got you (for now)

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Geralt angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monsters, protective Geralt, very protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Geralt has fallen into a trap.Jaskier is in danger - and this brings out some feelings he'd rather stayed buried.Just an excuse for protective Geralt and huggy feely boys!!!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 325





	Got you (for now)

Geralt was holding him, holding him tight, holding him strong. Outside of his arms, behind his back, there was hurt, there was blood and horror and a wicked grin of someone with every intention of finishing him off. But none of that mattered. 

The only important thing was the man in his arms, that he would be safe, that those lethal forces wouldn't get to him, not Jaskier, not now, not ever. Get him close, protect him, don’t let him be hurt. Not again, never again.

_Hold on to me, hold on, it won’t hurt you, it will not even touch you._   
  
So Geralt spread himself, covered the bard's thin frame with his larger one and made sure that nothing could get get to the bard, who was shivering, trembling and bleeding in his arms.   
  
"It will be fine. It won't hurt you any more. Not while I'm here."  
  
But a dagger was flying in Geralt's direction....   
  
***  
  
This creature, really, it shouldn't have been so hard to thwart. It was relatively small, and although it had claws that were so sharp they cut bone in seconds, they usually weren't too fast, or too clever. It wasn’t much of a challenge. Instead, it was a trap.  
  
Because a mage had modified this Domtrey to throw it against her enemies, and now it was fast, and strong and fucking magical. Now it could cut flesh without even having to touch it, create an air around it that and move about while practically invisible, and could move extremely fast. It was angry too, angry at any humans that came around. So exceptionally angry.  
  
And Geralt... He had felt that something bad could happen when he took this job, but decided not to let a bad feeling stop him. More dangerous creatures than the this he had faced often, and had come out unscathed. And so he hadn't feared, and had taken the job gladly, not realising that maybe it wasn't about the monster and him that he had to worry, that there were other people surrounding them. Not realising that maybe this was a bit too well timed to be casual.

Because he really needed the money and this just fell out of the sky, in the town where he was staying. Hmmm.   
  
Jaskier had been travelling with him and got a bit ill, so they stayed for a bit in the town. And while he was sick with some sort of stomach problem, Geralt needed to distract himself. Because seeing the bard like that was never pleasant and he wanted to do something but couldn't and-   
  
(He was in talks.... with people...to know how he would go about making someone immortal -that particular someone. He may not admit it to himself but the notion of there being a time when Jaskier was no longer there to accompany him hurt a bit too much to even consider-. But in the mean time Jaskier could get not hurt in adventures, but also ill, hungry and thirsty at all times... He was fragile, and that was bothersome. Much.)  
  
So to distract himself Geralt had taken this job and was supposed to catch and kill this thing, which shouldn't have been too hard. But when he followed the track it turned out that the monster wasn't alone. It was accompanied by her, Swelbyna the sorceress, who had sworn revenge on him for having indirectly caused her lover's demise. (The man had been a mediocre fool who had tried to kill a monster by himself disregarding all that Geralt told him when he tagged along. He felt no guilt at that) She had been very angry though, impossibly furious and even if she hadn't been able to catch Geralt and exact her revenge back then... She'd never forgotten.  
  
"You took my loved one, Witcher - now I will take yours."  
  
And so she put a piece of cloth (that was a piece of Jaskier's shirt, oh shit, he’d been a bit puzzled by the “your loved one” thing but now he understood) on the Domtrey's beak and told it, patting it on it big feathery brown head:  
  
"Find him and kill him, my pretty. Make it hurt."  
  
And so the creature spread its wings and flew, and Geralt understood. That thing was going to go after Jaskier, she had lured Geralt here so he would be too far from the bard to be able to protect him, and he would only arrive to see him killed. One eye for another.  
  
"NO!"  
  
He ran to his horse, knowing that he wouldn't be fast enough. Knowing that the creature was already probably entering the room. This was wrong on so many levels, Jaskier could be dying now and he had failed to protect him, failed to protect someone so unique, a friend, a partner, and now, and now....  
  
Somehow, in mid-run, he found himself back at Jaskier's room, who had fallen from the bed, scared about the noise as the creature circled him, already a few gashes all around him, from the bone cutting air the Domtrey created around it as it approached its prey before the kill.   
  
Geralt wouldn't allow that. No way in hell.   
  
He went down to where Jaskier was, eyes big and afraid, cuts in his arms, legs, stomach, legs and neck, fear in his eyes. Geralt embraced him, covered him with his big body, closing his eyes.  
  
"It will be okay, Jaskier. I won't let you be hurt. Won't let you be hurt."  
  
He was making himself as big as possible, making sure not part of Jaskier was vulnerable to the attack of that thing. Held him tightly, held him close, hushed and embraced him shielded the bard with his own body.  
  
Geralt could smell Jaskier's blood from the little cuts he'd sustained, and that hurt more than the Domtrey's attacks, now going after Geralt to get to his victim, to get to the one he'd been ordered to kill. But he wouldn't get there. He may have failed Jaskier in the past, he may have hurt him and be late, but. No more.   
  
Now, and for the rest of years he may have left, Geralt was going to make up for it. For all the unkindness, for acting as if he didn't want his company, for abandoning him and choosing the most damaging words to hurt him. He may still struggle to vocalize his care, but he could protect him. Could hold him so those gust sharp skin and flesh could not get to him.  
  
"I've got you, Jaskier. I've got you."  
  
Geralt had his chin on Jaskier's familiar mop of hair and bore down, so his friend would be smaller, so he would be more and better protected.  
  
"I've got you."

When Geralt became a witcher, he hadn’t thought he would ever get too attached to anyone. Monster and coin would be his life, and he would roam the world look for work. That was supposed to be it, nothing more. If anything, Geralt imagined only some fierce lady like Yennefer or Renfri would be able to penetrate his defences. In no way he imagined being ready to lay down his life for a bard, a man with no magical powers, just creativity, loyalty, strength, warmth.

In no scenario he would imagine someone like Jaskier would occupy such a foremost place in his heart, that he would care so much. But he did, despite himself, despite each and every attempt at putting distance, despite everything. He cared and he needed to protect him. So he held on tighter, listening only to Jaskier’s heartbeat and breathing. Ignoring the rest of the world, ignoring everything.   
  
Swelbyna grinned as she watched the heart-warming scene. She would make the Witcher let go of his friend with her daggers and magic, kill the bard in front of him and then kill him, painfully.  
  
But her daggers were stopped in midair and fell to the floor, having been stopped by something purple. The same thing that had made Geralt appear in Jaskier's room in time.  
  
"Think you can hurt them? Think again"  
  
Yennefer's voice said behind them, and disappeared with the villain for a witch on witch confrontation.  
  
Geralt held on for a bit still, not trusting the situation.

The monster seemed to be gone. The sorceress too.

He breathed, felt around the room. Nothing. The medallion was silent, too.

No danger.

The embrace broke, and Geralt looked down. There were tear tracks on his friend’s face, but he seemed quite unscathed.

“Jaskier? Are you.... whole?”

The bard nodded, although he was clearly shaken up, and had trouble to separate himself from Geralt.

“I think I’m fine, I... Thank you, Geralt, that was... Thank you, really...Huh! That sure took a good ten years of my life!”

A shiver coursed through the witcher. Fuck. He’d almost been too late now. And no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he fought, there would be one day...

“Don’t joke with that.” Geralt said, and his voice, for once, trembled. “Don’t say that.”

It was all catching up to him, now, how he’d fallen on a trap, how Jaskier would be dead if Yen hadn’t appeared, how close it had been, how he hadn’t been there to protect him, “that took ten years of my life”, there will be a time when you can’t be there, when you can’t protect, and just.....

Arms wrapped around him, slim, but determined.

“It’s okay, Geralt. I’ve got you too.”

_You do now..._

_But for how long?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!
> 
> Please do comment if you did, thanks!!


End file.
